Daihatsu Naked
The Daihatsu Naked is a Kei car hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Daihatsu Naked was originally revealed at the 1999 Tokyo Motor Show; it was produced from 2000-2004 and sold exclusively in Japan. It is a 4-door Kei car hatchback with a boxy shape, featuring ridges on the body as well as exposed screws, bolts, and hinges to give the Naked a rugged look. To comply with Japanese Kei car regulations, all Daihatsu Naked models have a 0.7-liter inline-3 engine, with or without a turbo. The naturally aspirated version produced 57 hp and 47 ft/lb of torque and the turbo version produced 63 hp and 79 ft/lb of torque. Front-wheel drive was standard, with 4WD available as an option. Available transmissions include a 4-speed automatic or a 5-speed manual. Trim lines include Basegrade, G Package, Turbo, and Turbo G Package, and Silver Web Edition; the latter was only available with the automatic transmission. In 2000, the S Edition was added to the lineup. In late 2000, the model range was revised and the G model was now the base model; trim lines now included G, G B Package, G S Package, Turbo G, and Turbo G SP Package, Turbo X, and the @1. The @1 came with zebra-print graphics on the sides of the vehicle and zebra-print inserts on the seats. In 2001, the Memorial Edition became the base (non-turbo model), and models with the turbo engine were available in Turbo G Limited, Turbo X, and Turbo X Limited. In late 2001, trim lines consisted of the Memorial Edition II, G, G B Package, Turbo G, Turbo G Limited, Turbo X, Turbo X Limited, and the @1. The Memorial Edition II model has chrome side mirrors and chrome exterior door handles. The Daihatsu Naked underwent a mild facelift in 2002. On automatic transmission models, the shifter was moved to the steering column, the parking brake was moved to a pedal on the floorboard and a 40/60 front bench seat with fold-down armrest was added to increase passenger space, replacing the floor shifter, floor-mounted parking brake handle, and front bucket seats, respectively. The parking brake handle was unchanged on manual transmission models. Also, slight exterior styling revisions took place during the facelift, including a revised grille and revised tail light lenses (with square reverse-light lenses in lieu of rounded ones). Trim lines consisted of the Memorial Edition, Gear, F, F Star Edition, G, Turbo F, and Turbo G. F Star Edition models have different styling, with squared headlights, a five-bar chrome upper grille, a three-bar chrome lower grille, and clear tail light lenses. Memorial Edition models have chrome side mirrors and exterior door handles. In 2003, trim lines included L, G, G Limited, Turbo G, and Turbo G Limited. Choro-Q HG 2 The Daihatsu Naked is body number Q138 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the White Mountain Body Shop. Notes * The Daihatsu logo can be faintly seen in the front grille. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Daihatsu Naked is body number Q138 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Short Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Daihatsu Naked is body number Choro-Q171 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "Don't call me junk." CQHGIV171.jpg CQHGIVR171.jpg Notes * Unlike the Daihatsu Naked featured in the other Choro-Q titles, the HG 4 version features door handles on the front doors, a vent on the driver's side of the trim piece between the hood and windshield, a body color rear door pillar (instead of the black rear door pillar), and license plates on the front and back of the car. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Daihatsu Naked is body Q50. Notes * The Daihatsu Naked in Choro-Q! is based off the HG 2/HG 3 variants. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles